


Jack + Suture + Mac + Doctor

by Eurus91



Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Dalton is always Jack Dalton, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sorry Mac, career change for Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Jack Dalton was a highly skilled operative and no one would force him to go to the infirmary. Nothing and no one. Nothing and nobody except Matty Webber. His boss.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Jack + Suture + Mac + Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the Advent Calendar Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
> 
> 179\. New Year's Eve
> 
> As usual auto-beta, forgive the mistakes. English is not my first language.

Jack Dalton was a highly skilled operative and no one would force him to go to the infirmary. Nothing and no one. Nothing and nobody except Matty Webber. His boss.  
With heavy steps, he headed towards the wing where the examination rooms were located, the corridors were strangely silent and Jack could only thank the thing. The silence was beautiful, especially after a mission that included discos, a bomb and a fistfight. The latter in particular was the reason he was heading to that place.  
The infirmary door was closed, holding his breath he tried to understand if the room was already occupied or not, deciding that it was not, he knocked a couple of times and waited.

"Come on!” said an extremely kind and familiar voice.

The agent raised an eyebrow, the voice was certainly familiar, but none of the doctors who usually worked at the Foundation could connect it.  
Not that he went to the doctor often. Of course not. Only most of the time.  
He was a boy, a fucking boy in a white coat, he was from behind and was scribbling something on a folder. Jack didn't like too young kids who worked at the Foundation, they always thought they were geniuses and most of the time they were just scam.

"So what can I do you Agent ..." With a huge smile on his face the doctor turned. "JACK"  
"MAC! What the hell..." was the prompt response from the agent who had taken a few steps in the direction of the boy who was backing away more by reflection than anything else.  
"C-can I explain...if you give me the chance, in the meantime can I take a look at that gash on your arm?"  
Reflexively Jack looked at the wound, as if he had noticed it for the first time.

"It's just a scratch."

"Yes but that's why you're here, let me check it and in the meantime let's talk." Hands still raised.  
"Deal”, said unstressed as he sat on the stool, beautifully ignoring the bed.  
With a sigh, Mac pulled a pair of gloves out of the box and slipped it on with a theatrical snap.

"I am waiting..."

"They hired me a few months ago... as soon as I finished the internship" Mac began to clean the wound with extreme delicacy, stopping every time Jack showed signs of impatience.  
"I didn't know you were a doctor..."  
Mac stopped abruptly, as if he had been punched in the stomach. 

“I told you Jack!" 

Mac stopped abruptly, as if he had been punched in the stomach. "I told you Jack!" He hadn't even noticed that he raised his voice a little, "When we first met! It was New Year's Eve in that place, remember? I told you that I was doing an internship and that I hoped my career as a doctor would take off.   
“I thought a doctor of physics or something, but you should have told me anyway!"  
"And when Jack? You are never at home. And then we are roommates nothing more..."  
"Roommates..."  
He and Jack had started sharing an apartment for about 6 months, united by the need to cover a too high rent for one person.  
“Yes Jack roommates. And anyway this "scratch" needs points. I would be tempted to put them on without anesthesia but..." young doctor shook his resigned head. "But my ethics prevents me."

"Did you know what I was doing when we went to live together?"  
Mac shook his head, without looking at him, too busy with a syringe, from a bottle, to withdraw a transparent liquid.

"I found out a few weeks ago, actually. And by pure chance...I was in a breafing and I saw you go with the TAC team. I begged Matty to give me information. She refused to say that my security level was not high enough.”  
Jack jumped when the needle entered the flesh, Mac was delicate, but the area around the wound was swollen and angry.  
“In the end, he gave in and promoted me. Up to now I have worked in the laboratory. It's my first day on the field."  
Mac chuckled as he prepared what was needed to suture the wound.  
"You should have told me..."  
Mac waited to put the first point before answering, calmly.  
"You know I couldn't, as you couldn't tell me that you risked your life in the service of the United States."  
"Good point."  
"You see? Anyway I'm done”, with a quick movement Mac placed a bandage on the wound.  
"You don't need to see me again. The points will fall by themselves and if you want me to go away from home, I can understand...”  
Jack ran his free hand through his hair, sighing, all the tension and pissing seemed to have dissolved now that his arm was less painful. "No Mac, I don't want you to go anywhere without me..." Mac's mouth took on a strange grimace, between the surprised and the stunned.

“Can you repeat?"

“You're not going anywhere without me."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked 💙


End file.
